User talk:Gag Buster 70/Flip the Frog:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive
'User Talk:Meme911 later changed to Gag Buster 70 on Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Arend/So here's the gist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arend (talk) 01:02, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Admin You're now an admin and crat. DESTROY THE WORLD! - Fandro 'User Talk:Flip the Frog on Ultimate Mario Fanon WIki' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ultimate Toad Gamer 2/The war has ended page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 14:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok first of all, I did not betray you. In fact I did a good thing for you because I helped overthrow my uncle and made a rule against Sockpuppeting. You should thank me for overthrowing UMG. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 17:08, May 10, 2014 (UTC)) How did I betray you. I did not ban YOU. I banned the other Fantendo users that I consider to be a threat of this wiki. It seems like I have some explaining to do. You see, just because I teamed up with the Fantendo leaders temporarily to defeat UMG, doesn't mean that I support the actions of Fantendo. I teamed up with them with the purpose of overthrowing UMG. I consider Fantendo to be bad, But UMG to be worse. Therefore I temporarily allied with The Fantendo leaders because in that situation, we needed to defeat the worst evil which is UMG. And let me tell you the truth about Fantendo. You see, even BEFORE they discovered that UMG made SOckpuppets, they invaded this wiki. They invaded this wiki back durig the times UMG was tricking us that he was the good guy. Evidence to prove this is the block log of this wiki. I was loyal to UMG until December 2013 when I discovered that User:Mario 2124 was a sock of his. However you'll see that Arend invaded before people knew that UMG was asockpuppet How do you explain the fact that Fantendo invaded before people KNEW that UMG was bad? And I hope that you will now see, the corruption of the leadership of Fantendo. And I have an offer. You see because I Got into an argument with my Brother Ultimate Goomba Gamer here, he was removed from his position as being Vice President of this wiki as punishment for being rude to me. So do you want to become the New Vice President of this Wiki? We will team up to save this wiki from the Fantendo invaders. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 21:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC)) Re But as I explained earlier, back during the time BEFORE people KNEW that UMG was bad, before people knew about his evil Sockpuppeting, they invaded this wiki. I hope that you will understand that and see how the Fantendo leaders are corrupt and they invade this wiki for their own advantage. Anyway, here are some facts to consider about This wiki and Fantendo *This wiki is a DEMOCRACY. Under the evil reign of UMG, this wiki was a corrupt dictatorship pretending to be a democracy, but now that the evil UMG is out of power, this wiki changed from beig a false Democracy that has secret Sockpuppeting to a TRUE democracy that makes Sockpuppeting against the rules. *This wiki is a democracy because it allows users to vote for the President every 4 years *This wiki is a democracy because it allows users to spread their own ideas of Mario theories *This wiki is a democracy because it has a rule on the List of Rulesagainst Sockpuppeting *This wiki is a democracy because it was a rule on the List of Rules against Bullying. If somebody bullies another user, they will be banned for a year. *Fantendo is aN EVIL DICTATORSHIP because their leaders are NOT elected by the people, they are promoted by other Admins. *Fantendo is an Evil DICTATORSHIP because they don't allow users to spread Mario theories that disagree with their Mario theories. Any article they don't like is deleted *Fantendo is an EVIL DICTATORSHIP because they allow Sockpuppeting *Fantendo is an EVIL DICTATORSHIP because they allow bullying. *Fantendo is evil because they invade other wikis(such as this one) that are Democracis to prevent their users from escaping to the wonderful Democratic Wikis Do you now see how this wiki under my leadership is good and The Fantendo leaders are evil. I hope that you will now discover the truth (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 22:05, May 10, 2014 (UTC)) YOU SHOULD THANK ME FOR OVERTHROWING MY CORRUPT UNCLE! AREND SHOWED YOU WRONG SHIT! SO APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING ME A TRAITOR AND THANK ME FOR OVERTHROWING UMG! (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 22:13, May 10, 2014 (UTC)) MY FUCKING REPLY YES THE ARE FUCKING TALENTED AT BEING FUCKING EVIL!!! THEY ARE FUCKING TALENTED AT DOING FUCKING JACK SHIT! THEY ARE FUCKING TALENTED AT HARMING THIS WIKI WITH THEIR FUCKING BULLSHIT! STOP BEING A FUCKING UNGRATFUL PRICK AND FUCKING THANK ME FOR DOING YOU A FUCKING FAVOR BY BANNING FUCKING KYLE THE FUCKING SHITHEAD WHO HAS DONE 100 MORE FUCKING TIMES JACK SHIT THAN ALL THE FUCKING FANTENDO LEADERS COMBINED WHOCH IS THE FUCKING REASON WHY I TEAMED UP WITH THE FUCKING ASSHOLES WHO LEAD THE FUCKING CORRUPT DICTATORSHIP KNOWN AS FANTENDO WHICH SHOULD BE CALLED FUCKTENDO TO REPRESENT THE TRUE FUCKING WIKI IT TRULY FUCKING IS!! YOU HAVE TWO FUCKING CHOICES!! EITHER THANK ME FOR DOING YOU A FAVOR BY OVERTHROWING KYLE THE FUCKING SHITHEAD SOCKPUPPETER AND MAKING A RULE AGAINST SOCKPUPPETING SHIT OR GET FUCKING BANNED FOR A WHOLE DAMN FUCKING YEAR! WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING CHOICE? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 22:35, May 10, 2014 (UTC))